mea culpa
by liam63
Summary: Wufei est blessé pendant une mission. Il en rend Quatre responsable.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Mea culpa  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/ (vente de manga, de doujinshi yaoi et une galerie pour admirer de beaux bishonen)  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance.   
  
Couple : Quatre et Wufei.   
  
Cette nouvelle fic ne devait faire qu'un chapitre mais je suis incapable de faire court elle en comptera donc trois je pense. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je ne sais pas à quelle cadence elle sera éditée mais j'essaierais de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Enfin si elle vous interesse naturellement. Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week end.  
  
Mea culpa  
  
Heero, assit sur une chaise en plastique bleu, examina ses compagnons pour se faire une idée de leur état d'esprit. Trowa se tenait appuyé contre le mur prés de la porte, sa posture pouvait paraître nonchalante aux yeux d'un inconnu mais il était tendu et peut-être même en colère. Duo marchait de long en large aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas déranger le malade. Quatre s'était assit au bord du lit, juste d'une fesse comme s'il craignait par son unique présence de faire encore plus de mal au chinois. Et Wufei... Wufei était sous calmants depuis la nouvelle. Heero lui se sentait amer et furieux. Responsable aussi. C'était lui qui avait mis en place tous les paramètres de la mission et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était un échec monumental. Encore maintenant il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu si mal tourner. Pourquoi une simple réserve était elle remplis de soldats et d'Ariès ? Ce devait être une base quasiment désaffectée qui servait à entreposer des fournitures militaires mais aucune arme de pointe, et d'ailleurs ils n'avaient rien trouvé en dehors d'une armada pour les piéger. La première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit était bien entendula trahison. Quelqu'un avait prevenu l'ennemi. Leur mission consistait apporter leur appui aux rebelles de la région qui souhaitaient s'emparer de nourriture, de vêtements, de couvertures et de médicaments. Depuis quelques mois ils avaient reçu pour consigne de renforcer la résistance en aidant les rebelles à acquérir ce dont ils manquaient le plus et en étudiant leur structure militaire afin de les conseiller. Les professeurs pensaient qu'il était finalement préférable de garder une cohésion au sein de la résistance, qui poursuivit par Romfeller, commençait à s'épuiser faute de matériel de base et de nourriture nécessaires à leur survit quotidienne. Les soldats étendaientleur empire sur les populations en leur inspirant la peur. Quiconque aidait les rebelles était passible de prison, voir dans les cas extrêmes de la peine de mort. Les résistants de tous les pays et des colonies préféraient se débrouiller comme ils le pouvait. Ici en Ecosse, les gboys avaient été très impressionné par leur volonté et leur courage, c'était d'excellents guerriers même si au départ ils étaient avocats, ouvriers, étudiants, médecins, artisants... Ils étaient les dignes héritiers de William Wallace. Eux aussi étaient près à tout risquer au nom de la liberté.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sally et sur un autre homme que les garçons ne connaissait pas. Il était grand, très mince, avec des cheveux argentés. Son visage présentait quelques rides mais il était difficile de lui donner un âge avec précision. Il semblait plutôt distant, voir antipathique. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un pas dans la chambre il se retrouva avec quatre flingues sous le nez mais cela ne sembla pas l'ébranler outre mesure.   
  
- Calmez vous. Intervint la jeune femme. C'est... Mon père. C'est lui qui a fait admettre Wufei ici.  
  
Les jeunes hommes furent un peu étonnés par la nouvelle mais sans plus. Si les événements avaient été autres Duo aurait sûrement plaisanté sur le fait que Sally se décide à présenter Wufei à ses parents, mais voilà, aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune envie de rigoler. Mais alors vraiment aucune.   
  
- Et on peut savoir pourquoi il n'est pas venu l'examiner plutôt ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe de reproche.   
  
C'était en effet Sally qui s'était occupé des premiers soins et qui avait décrété que Wufei devait aller à l'hôpital pour des examens approfondis et qu'il devait voir le professeur machin truc mais depuis ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, constamment sur le qui vive et attendant les résultats des examens qu'une infirmière, une résistante, avait fait passer au chinois.   
  
- Parce que j'avais une opération très délicate jeune homme. Et je vous prierez de bien vouloir cessez de m'agiter cette arme sous le nez c'est très déplaisant.  
  
Le jeune arabe fut le premier à ranger son arme puis il vint poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Heero.  
  
- S'il te plaît.   
  
Heero se contenta de baisser la sienne.  
  
- Pere de Sally ou pas, au moindre mouvement suspect je vous abat c'est claire ?  
  
- Limpide.   
  
- Qu'a-t-il exactement ? Interrogea Trowa.  
  
- Est-ce qu'il pourra remarcher ? Précisa Quatre.  
  
- C'est difficile à dire à ce stade... Le coup de barre de fer qu'il a reçu dans le dos a engendré un oedème au niveau de la colonne. Il est possible que celui-ci se résorbe de lui même. Dans le cas contraire nous envisagerons une opération mais les opérations du dos sont toujours délicates et sans assurance quant au résultat. La meilleurs chose à faire actuellement c'est attendre.   
  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas il peut attendre ailleurs. Affirma Heero d'une voix sans émotion.   
  
Sally sursauta.  
  
- Non Heero, tu ne te rends pas compte... C'est très grave ce qu'il a, il a besoin de rester à l'hôpital.   
  
- Hors de question. Nous ne devrions même pas être ici. Nous devons le transporter dans un endroit plus sûr.  
  
- Le transport pourrait lui faire énormément de mal.   
  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et tu le sais très bien.   
  
Ne trouvant aucun appui chez les gboys elle se tourna vers son père.  
  
- Explique leur...  
  
- Je suis désolé Sally mais je pense qu'ils prennent la décision la plus raisonnable étant donné les circonstances. J'ai fait admettre ce jeune homme sous un faux nom mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abris d'une fuite. De plus leur présence met l'hôpital et son personnel en danger.   
  
- Papa...  
  
- Sois lucide Sally. Ne te laisses pas aveugler par tes émotions. Penses à ce qui se passerait si ces jeunes gens étaient arrêtés. Je ne crois pas qu'une incarcération serait plus bénéfique à la santé de ton ami. En prenant des précautions il est tout à fait possible de le transporter.  
  
- En temps normal... Insista la jeune femme.  
  
- Oui mais nous ne sommes pas en temps normal coupa Trowa. Nous sommes en guerre.   
  
- Très bien repris le professeur. Vous n'aurez qu'a emprunter une ambulance cette nuit. Nous ne déclarerons le vol que demain. Étant donné que c'est un véhicule voyant il faut que d'ici demain vous ayez transporté votre ami en sécurité et ayez abandonné l'ambulance aussi loin que possible du lieu choisit pour vous cacher. Je vais aussi vous fournir le matériel et les médicaments nécessaire à ses soins. Pendant que je m'occupe de cela Sally va vous expliquer comment les administrer. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux et accepte de faire pour vous.   
  
- C'est déjà énorme. Nous vous remercions. Murmura Quatre.

* * *

Trouver un endroit sûr et fonctionnel ne fut pas une chose aisée mais Heero parvint tout de même à le faire. C'était une vieille maison en pierres, située dans une vallée où peu de gens s'aventuraient à cause de son éloignement. Elle ne possédait que deux chambres, une salle de bain et une grande pièce qui faisait à la fois office de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger. L'habitation ressemblait d'avantage à un pavillon de chasse qu'à une villa. Elle offrait un confort sommaire mais suffisant pour y demeurer plusieurs jours. Ils évitaient de sortir pour limiter les rencontres et ils avaient décidaient qu'un seul d'entre eux se rendrait régulièrement en ville pour faire des courses. Duo avait été choisit. A chaque sortie il dissimulerait sa natte dans un soucis de discrétion. Tour à tour ils s'occupaient du ménage, de la cuisine et de Wufei. Celui-ci vivait très mal son handicape. Il était d'une humeur de chien. De chien enragé. Il passait sans préavis de l'agression verbale au mutisme le plus total. Sa paralysie des membres inférieures était une épreuve pour lui mais aussi pour ses amis. Ils essayaient de faire preuve de patience comprenant à quel point une telle situation devait être frustrante et humiliante mais ce n'était guère facile tant l'asiatique était désagréable, comme s'il souhaitait les pousser à bout dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux l'achève. Cela ne faisait que deux jours et déjà tout le monde semblait à bout de nerf. Pour la première fois depuis leur installation c'était au tour de Quatre d'apporter son déjeuner au malade. Trowa et Heero espéraient qu'il saurait apaiser le chinois. Seulement aucun d'eux ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé à la base et dès que le jeune homme pénétra dans la chambre Wufei le fusilla du regard.   
  
- Fou le camp d'ici Winner !  
  
- Wufei... Je...  
  
- Ta gueule !  
  
L'asiatique saisit un livre sur sa table de chevet et le lui jeta à la figure. En l'évitant Quatre ne pu maintenir le plateau en équilibre et celui-ci se répandit sur le sol.  
  
- Je hais les faibles, les lâches et les pleunichards ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans cette pièce tu m'entends ? Tu n'es qu'un ignoble traître ! Je te maudis Winner ! Même une onna est plus digne de combattre que toi !  
  
Et finalement c'est tout le contenu de la table de chevet que Wufei lui jeta à la figure accompagné de diverses imprécations en chinois. Quatre sorti en courant bousculant les autres attirés par le bruit. Il s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait en alternance avec Duo, Trowa et Heero. Il ne le revirent plus de la journée malgré leur insistance. Duo nettoya le sol et Heero remonta un autre plateau que Wufei négligea avec une obstination qui aurait fait rougir de honte une mule. Au bout de quelques minutes Heero se leva et saisit le plateau un peu violemment. Sous cette brusque impulsion un peu de potage déborda de l'assiette.   
  
- Après tout fais comme tu veux. Tu souhaites te laisser mourir de faim ? Libre à toi, moi je m'en fou ! Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je te verrais refuser un combat. J'avais du respect pour toi Wufei. Et regarde toi ! Tu es pathétique. T'en a pas marre de t'apitoyer sur toi même ?  
  
- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouverais toi si du jour au lendemain tu n'étais même plus capable de te laver et d'aller aux toilettes tout seul ? J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de dignité et d'honneur.   
  
- Ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre il n'y a aucun honneur à se laisser mourir de faim pour fuir une situation effrayante. Et aucune dignité dans le fait de passer sa colère sur les autres.  
  
Heero s'apprêta à quitter la chambre mais stoppa sur le pas de la porte.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé avec Winner ?  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question.   
  
Heero referma doucement le batant puis se tourna vers Duo qui l'attendait dansle couloir.   
  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dur ?   
  
- Hn.   
  
- Ho je vois, tu as tellement parlé durant ces cinq dernières minutes qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas t'économiser pendant les six prochaines semaines.   
  
- Baka.   
  
Ils retounèrent au salon en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Trowa qui lisait un magazine animalier en les attendant les fixa désleur apparition.  
  
- De toute évidence Quatre ne pourra pas s'occuper de Wufei cette nuit. Par conséquent nous sautons son tour et c'est toi Duo qui le fera.   
  
C'était l'organisation qu'ils avaient décidé dès le départ. Un dormait aux côtés de wufei au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose, deux dormaient dans la chambre libre et le quatrième prenait le canapé. Ils alternaient afin que chacun puisse vraiment se reposer dans un lit confortable.   
  
Heero regarda Duo puis Trowa.  
  
- Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qui se passe entre Chang et Winner ?  
  
Trowa secoua la tête de gauche à droite mais Duo se contenta de baisser la sienne.   
  
- Duo je veux ton rapport.   
  
- Ben... Je ne sais pas...   
  
- C'est un ordre.  
  
- Si c'est un ordre c'est diffèrent. Répondit-il avec un air particulièrement goguenard et un regard qui criaient "cause toujours!".   
  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer tout les deux ! soupira le français. On dirait un vieux couple.   
  
Les deux concernés détournèrent les yeux visiblement gênés. Trowa fronça les sourcils en se demandant si certains événements ne lui avaient pas échappé. Au bout d'un instant de réflexion il décida que ce n'était pas ses oignons.   
  
- Duo, je crois que Heero a raison, il est préférable que nous connaissions la situation avec précision.   
  
Duo hésita, pesa le pour et le contre puis se décida. Après tout Quatre ne lui avait pas demandé de garder le secret.  
  
- OK. Lorsqu'ils ont voulut fuir par le hangar avec les médicaments ils se sont trouvés confronté à plusieurs soldats. Ils croyaient les avoir tous descendus mais alors que wufei était baissé sous le capot d'une vieille jeep en panne dans l'espoir de la faire démarrer pour se sortir de ce guêpier, un jeune homme, qui jusque là était resté dissimulé derrière un pilier, s'est dressé derrière lui avec une barre d'acier. Quatre a levé son arme mais au moment de tirer il a reconnu un ami d'enfance et il a hésité. L'autre par contre n'a pas hésité et le temps que Quatre et Wufei réagissent ce dernier avait pris un mauvais coup. Un seul mais qui a abouti à la situation que nous connaissons. Ça aurait pu être bénin mais il faut croire que ce jour là notre dragon n'était pas en veine. Quoiqu'il en soit Wufei reproche à Quatre de ne pas l'avoir couvert comme il aurait du. C'était un soldat de oz et il aurait du tirer, ami ou pas. Ils s'étaient déjà attrapé dans le camp rebelle.   
  
- Il nous manquait plus que ça ! Commenta Trowa.  
  
- Hn.Tu aurait pu nous prévenir.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé. Conclut Duo avec la plus parfaite mauvaise fois.  
  
- Comment on aurait pu baka ?   
  
Trowa retourna à la vie passionnante des moufflons et laissa ses deux amis à leur dispute conjugale.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard  
  
Ils n'auraient pas cru cela possible mais les jours qui suivirent furent pires que les premiers. Wufei acceptait de se nourrir mais son caractère ne s'améliorait pas pour autant, du chien enragé il était passé au dragon qui a une écharde dans l'oeil. S'il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'un épi de mèche blonde il devenait furibard. Quatre errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine. Non seulement il avait tout de même du abattre son ami d'enfance mais en sus Wufei le haïssait et le méprisait. S'il pouvait supporter de n'être qu'un ami pour wufei il ne supportait pas du tout sa haine et son rejet total. Du coup Heero, Duo et Trowa se retrouvait avec deux dépressifs sur les bras. Un, ronchon au possible et l'autre amorphe comme s'il passait ses journée à fumer des joints. La seule chose qui rassurait nos amis c'était la certitude que la seule herbe disponible dans le coin était les mauvaises herbes du jardin, et ils doutaient fortement que l'on puisse se shooter au chardon sauvage.  
  
Un matin Heero profita de ce que son amant était encore un peu endormi pour lui suggérer de parler à 05 et 04 puisqu'il était le plus disert. Comme d'habitude Duo lui répondit "ouai ouai" sans avoir compris un traître mot. De toute évidence dans l'histoire il n'y avait pas que le mot qui était traître. Et après ce coup bas Heero fit ceinture pendant une semaine. Pauvre consolation pour notre américain injustement abusé.   
  
Dans son opération thérapie Duo connu un échec retentissant. Quatre l'écouta et acquiesça lorsque l'américain lui dit que tout s'arrangerait mais il fut bien vite évident que l'arabe n'en cru rien. Il faisait semblant, ce qui aux yeux des autres était encore pire. Quant à Wufei il envoya son ami se faire voir ailleurs avec un vocabulaire des plus fleuri où les grecs tenait une place importante. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Quatre et encore moins des sentiments que celui-ci éprouvait à son égard. Malheureusement pour ce pauvre Quatre, cet amour qu'il croyait secret était en fait le secret de polichinelle. Même Trowa était au courant et pourtant dieu sait s'il vivait en marge des autres les trois quart du temps. Quant à Wufei il n'avait pu faire autrement que de s'en rendre compte. Il avait surpris un ou deux regards qui ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur ce que l'arabe rêvait de faire avec lui. Et il le croisait souvent lorsqu'il pratiquait ses exercices. Le jeune homme était entré plus d'une fois dans la salle de bain par erreur et fait inexplicable, dans ces moments là c'était toujours Wufei qui prenait sa douche. Évidemment il aurait pu fermer la porte ou faire ses exercices plus loin, mais c'était des points sur lesquels le chinois refusait de s'attarder. Il n'était pas attiré par les garçons et ne le serait jamais.  
  
A suivre.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question Sally ne porte pas le même nom que son père.


	2. mea culpa 2

Titre : Mea culpa  
  
Auteur : Liam63  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Site : http:bishonen-parc.chez.tiscali.fr/ (vente de manga, de doujinshi yaoi et une galerie pour admirer de beaux bishonen)  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Romance.   
  
Couple : Quatre et Wufei.   
  
Mélisandre : Il semblerait que j'ai réussis à me faire pardonner :-) Il est vrai que dans mes fics Wu est toujours un peu con mais le perso original est pas mal gratiné non plus lol Au début du manga il est limite odieux, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime tant :-) J'espère que le second chapitre te plaira, il est un peu particulier... Et les tendances homos sont de moins en moins refoulées lol Merci et à bientôt.  
  
Squallinou : Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis heureuse de voir que le couple quatre wufei ne fait pas fuir tout le monde lol Voilà la suite, elle est un peu space alors j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.  
  
Deedo : C'est très sympa d'avoir laissé un mot pour me dire que ma fic te plaisait. J'attendais avec impatience l'avis des lecteurs pour me faire une idée... Je craignais que ça ne plaise pas beaucoup avec un tel couple.   
  
Comme j'en ai l'habitude j'ai essayé d'être rapide pour vous offrir le second chapitre. Comme certain l'on peut-être remarqué la fic est classé dans romance et spirituel et ce chap aborde le côté spirituel de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est nullement un préchi précha. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.   
  
Mea culpa chapitre 2  
  
Une semaine plus tard  
  
Wufei éprouvait une étrange sensation de légèreté. C'est elle qui avait prédominé sur la peur lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé le nez collé au plafond. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos en permanence ni la lourdeur de son enveloppe charnelle. Le premier instant de surprise passé il constata qu'il pouvait bouger. Il se retourna sans avoir vraiment conscience de l'avoir fait et réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il se trouvait au dessus de son lit. Il flottait. Il regarda son corps pâle et un peu amaigris qui reposait sous les couvertures. Sur le côté, contre le mur, Trowa sommeillait dans un lit de camps. Le réveil lumineux indiquait deux heures et quinze minutes. Il perçut un mouvement vers la fenêtre et n'eut pas besoin de tourner vraiment la tête pour constater que Meiran se tenait dans un coin, assise dans un vieux fauteuil en osier. Enfin disons plutôt qu'elle imitait la position assise, n'ayant pas un corps fait de matière... Là encore il ne ressentie pas la peur, juste la joie de revoir son beaux sourire et ses yeux perçants qui semblaient détenir bien des secrets. A ce moment là il prit conscience que l'obscurité n'entravait plus sa vision.  
  
- Je suis mort ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.  
  
- Non. Ton corps astral s'est détaché de ton corps physique mais c'est temporaire.  
  
Du doigt elle lui indiqua le cordon de couleur argent qui reliait ses "deux corps".  
  
- C'est ce que l'on appel familièrement un voyage astral. Ton âme a voulu échapper momentanément à sa prison de chair. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi détaché vis à vis de ta mort.  
  
- La mort me semble préférable à la vie que j'aurais désormais.   
  
- Ni toi ni moi ne connaissons ton avenir Wufei. Il se peut que tu recouvres très bientôt l'usage de tes jambes. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu n'es pas prêt.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Tu es couvert de sang du sommet de ton crâne aux orteils. Tu n'as pas fini ton évolution ici bas. Décéder maintenant serait un échec. Je sais que tu penses au suicide mais tu ne dois pas Wufei. Ce serait aller contre ce qui a été décidé pour toi. Il y a une raison à chaque épreuve.   
  
- Tu n'es pas là pour me guider vers l'autre monde alors...  
  
- Non c'est dans la vie que je dois te guider. Et ce n'es pas un boulot facile tu peux me croire ! J'ai beau m'époumoner pour te hurler des conseils tu ne les entends jamais. Ta colère t'en empêche. Je t'ai vu changé sans pouvoir intervenir. Tu te perds dans tes illusions tellement tu crains d'être faible. Il n'y a pas que la violence et la solitude, ce n'est pas cela qui te rendra fort. La véritable force prend bien des visages et l'un d'entre eux consiste à accepter ce que l'on est.   
  
- C'est toi qui me répétais constamment que nous devions nous battre !  
  
- Nous battre oui mais pas de cette manière. Tu es un guerrier et c'est comme tel que tu dois affronter l'ennemi. Toi tu ne rêves que de destruction, tu dissimules ton désir de vengeance et ta peur derrière tes idées de justice. Ce n'est pas nous faire honneur.  
  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
  
- Et les cadets du lieutenant Norin ? Tu crois qu'il était juste de déposer une bombe près de leur dortoir et de les assassiner dans leur sommeil ?(1) C'est du terrorisme Wufei et quoiqu'on en dise le terrorisme n'est rien d'autre qu'un meurtre. Tu ôte à l'adversaire toute possibilité de combat. Il n'y a aucun honneur dans un tel geste bien au contraire. Tu aurais du détruire uniquement les armures cette nuit là. A présent tu va porter toutes ces morts comme un fardeau et pas seulement dans cette vie si tu meurs aujourd'hui.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que cela changera si je meurs plus tard ?  
  
- Peut-être tout. Cela te laisse une chance de rééquilibrer ton karma. Tu ne fais que te débattre en refusant tes besoins réels. C'est vrai qu'il faut être prêt à se battre et à mourir pour ses convictions, mais il n'y pas que cela dans la vie.   
  
Cette conversation commençait à le lasser. Il n'avait plus envie de discuter de ces choses avec elle. Il l'observa un moment en silence et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Il croyait vénérer son souvenir mais si on lui avait demandé la veille de la dessiner il en aurait été incapable, et pas pas seulement parce qu'il pratiquait le dessin avec autant de talent qu'un pingouin joue au tennis, mais bien parce que ses traits s'était noyés dans l'oublie.(2)   
  
- Je peux sortir de cette pièce ? Le cordon pourrait-il se rompre ?  
  
- Tu peux aller où cela te chante. Enfin tant qu'aucune âme égarée n'essaie de s'emparer de ton corps.   
  
- Ce ne serait pas très avisé de sa part.   
  
- Crois tu ?   
  
Wufei haussa ses épaules translucides avec mauvaise humeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir il s'arrêta devant l'autre chambre. Avec un sourire canaille il profita de son nouvel état pour aller espionner Heero et Duo. Il avait parfaitement entendu le son de leur voix à travers le battant en bois.  
  
- Allez Duo... Suppliait le japonais. Tandis qu'il caressait le corps de l'américain comme s'il avait six mains. Duo donna une claque sur l'une d'elle.  
  
- Je t'ai dit non.   
  
- Ça fait déjà une semaine ! Et je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé...   
  
- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Tu as lâchement profité de mon sommeil pour me manipuler.   
  
Heero embrassa Duo sous l'oreille, là où se dissimulait le point faible de son amant, et malgré les protestations de celui-ci, lorsque l'asiatique posa sa main sur son sexe il vit bien que Duo avait envie de lui.   
  
- Heero...  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un tricheur...   
  
Pour toute réponse Heero colla son corps au dos de son partenaire mimant de manière lascive l'acte d'amour avec son bassin tandis que sa main allait et venait sur le sexe en érection de Duo. Celui-ci poussait de petits gémissements et toute envie de dire non semblait l'avoir déserté.  
  
- Je savais bien qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas ces deux là ! Ricana wufei.  
  
- Chang Wufei tu devrais avoir honte ! Cria Meiran.  
  
- Oui sûrement. Répondit-il en s'installant sur une chaise d'où il pouvait avoir une vue imprenable sur le lit.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela, Viens ici tout de suite !  
  
Le chinois l'ignora totalement. Il pencha même la tête pour avoir un meilleurs angle du vue.  
  
- Tu aimerais que quelqu'un t'espionne dans ton intimité ?  
  
- Je n'en ai plus d'intimité depuis que je suis paralysé. Tu ne veux pas te taire ? Pour une fois que je m'amuse, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais une onna horripilante !  
  
- Et c'est lui qui dit ça !  
  
- Il est en train de lui mettre ses doigts dans le... Hé mais pousse toi de là je n'y vois plus bien !  
  
Meiran avait posté son corps opalescent entre Wufei et le lit. Les mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincés elle semblait furieuse. Wufei se rappela vaguement du chat siamois auquel il avait voulut donner un bain lorsqu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il s'était retrouvé avec le visage et les bras couvert de griffures.   
  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi un homme qui n'apprécie que les femmes soi disant, aime regarder ses deux copains faire l'amour ? Tu n'es qu'un voyeur frustré.   
  
Wufei se leva brusquement comme si on lui avait piqué ses magnifiques fesses diaphanes. Il la fusilla du regard. Lorsqu'il était contrarié ses beaux yeux noirs en amandes avait une lueur à vous donnez envie de creuser un trou pour vous enterrez vous même. Désappointé il constata que cela n'avait aucun effet sur sa défunte épouse.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu ne me faisais déjà pas peur de mon vivant alors maintenant ! Sortons d'ici.  
  
Il soupira et la suivit non sans jeter un dernier regard au visage extatique de Duo en repassant la tête à travers la porte.   
  
- Il a drôlement l'air d'aimer ça.  
  
- WUFEI ! Hurla la jeune femme du salon.  
  
- J'arrive ! Il est là l'autre !  
  
L'autre désignait Quatre. Allongé sur le canapé il fixait à travers la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, une lune gibbeuse que des nuages dissimulaient en parti. Meiran assise sur la table du salon l'observait.   
  
- Il a l'air infiniment triste tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
- Il peut crever !  
  
- Vraiment ?   
  
Wufei renifla de manière méprisante et détourna la tête, donnant ainsi l'impression que la seule vision du jeune homme le dégoûtait.   
  
- Et bien sois satisfait c'est ce qui va lui arriver.   
  
- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as dit que tu ne connaissais pas l'avenir.   
  
- J'ai dit que je ne connaissait pas ton avenir. Mais je peux te montrer le sien...  
  
Wufei eut subitement l'impression d'être emporté par un violent tourbillon qui lui retourna l'estomac bien que celui-ce n'ait pas de consistance. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une pièce sombre avec trois soldats et Lady Une. La première impulsion de Wufei fut de se tenir prêt au combat puis il se rappela que personne ne pouvait le voir.   
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là.  
  
Meiran lui indiqua un point derrière lui. Le chinois se retourna et comprit en une seconde quelle pouvait être l'intensité exact de la douleur. Il réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'était rien comparé à la souffrance de son âme en cet instant. Quatre gisait attaché sur une table, nu. Son corps était couvert d'entailles, de profondes marques de brûlures et d'ecchymoses violacées presque noires. Ses ongles avaient tous étaient arraché et son corps parcouru de spasmes témoignait de récentes décharges électrique.   
  
- Il a été violé et torturé pendant des jours. Cru bon de préciser Meiran.   
  
L'un des soldat se tourna vers Lady Une.   
  
- Il ne dira rien. Il est en train de mourir, c'est fini.   
  
Wufei s'approcha. Il voulut passer sa main dans les cheveux de son ami mais elle le traversa. L'arabe ouvrit ses yeux fiévreux et les posa sur le chinois.  
  
- Wu... C'était un son presque aussi faible que l'était le corps meurtri de Quatre  
  
- Il délire. compléta le soldat.  
  
- Il peut me voir ? Demanda Wufei à Meiran.  
  
- Oui, parce qu'il meurt.  
  
- Par... don... souffla Quatre.  
  
Sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que hurler Wufei regarda Lady Une sortir son arme et abattre Quatre d'une balle en pleine tête, ses cheveux blond à présent écarlate. Il se senti de nouveau aspiré et tournoyer mais cette fois ce n'était pas la cause de ses sensations nauséeuses. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le salon. A la même place. Quatre continuait de regarder la lune sans la voir. Comme dans la salle de torture Wufei essaya de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Quatre et comme précédemment elle le traversa. Le jeune arabe sembla revenir à lui, il se redressa avec une lueur d'étonnement.  
  
- Wufei... murmura t-il.  
  
Sous le choc le chinois recula. Quatre examinait le vide autour de lui, inquiet. Il se leva et couru jusqu'à la chambre de l'asiatique. Il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup et constata avec soulagement que son ami dormait paisiblement.  
  
- Il a senti ta présence à cause de son don. Il a du craindre que tu sois mort.   
  
Wufei regarda Quatre passer la main sur son visage endormi dans une douce caresse. Il ne ressenti pas le touché mais une vague de bien être et un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit. Le blond pencha son buste vers lui et murmura quelque chose que le chinois entendit parfaitement bien qu'il ait eut l'impression d'être trop éloigné pour cela.   
  
- Pardon...   
  
Le jeune arabe resta un moment près du chinois. Il l'entourait d'une aura de tendresse et d'amour. Des sentiments qu'il s'empêchait de manifester le reste du temps. Il finit par se lever et s'éloigner de crainte que Wufei finisse par se rendre compte de sa présence.   
  
- Pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Dès qu'il est entré dans la chambre j'aurais du me réveiller.  
  
- Ton corps a besoin de repos. Il essaye de récupérer, de se soigner. Il a sans doute perçu la présence de Quatre mais il ne l'a pas analysé comme un danger.   
  
- Et Trowa ?  
  
- Ho lui, il fait semblant de dormir.   
  
Et pour prouver ce que venait d'avancer Meiran le français ouvrit les yeux, eut un sourire presque imperceptible puis se rendormit. Wufei se tourna vers Meiran.  
  
- Ce n'est pas inévitable n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire ce que nous avons vu ? De toute manière je ne suis pas d'accord.  
  
- Ho et quand Chang Wufei n'est pas d'accord l'ordre même de l'univers doit changer ?   
  
- Exactement.   
  
- En fait ce que je t'ai montré est un futur possible mais l'avenir est toujours en mouvement,(3) un seul petit élément peut le perturber. Ce que tu as vu c'est ce qui arrivera à Quatre si tu te suicides. Donc la prochaine fois que tu songeras à mettre fin à tes jours souviens toi que tu ne tueras pas que toi. Et franchement je ne crois pas que quiconque ici bas mérite de mourir ainsi.  
  
- J'ai toujours su que tu étais particulièrement vicelarde. Une vraie vipère !   
  
- Tu es tellement borné qu'il faut des arguments de chocs avec toi !  
  
- Je te trouve bien insoumise avec ton époux onna.   
  
- Je ne suis plus ton épouse Wufei, je suis ton guide et tu dois refaire ta vie. Tout le monde a besoin d'amour. Si tu poursuis dans la voie de la colère tu ne feras que te détruire. Arrête de courir au hasard comme un étalon paniqué. C'est un trésor que t'offre Quatre Raberba Winner. Le plus précieux qu'il y ait réellement sur cette terre. Tout le reste n'est qu'un leurre.  
  
- Tu as tellement changé...  
  
- Disons que là où je suis j'ai une plus grande connaissance de certaines choses.  
  
- C'est comment après.  
  
- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure. Au revoir wufei.  
  
- Et att...  
  
Mais avec une sensation des plus étrange et un sifflement aigu wufei fut rappelé dans son corps. Il aurait voulut poser bien d'autres questions à Meiran. La garder près de lui encore quelques instants. Puis dans un sourire il réalisa qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix le lui murmurer. Il ne pu se rendormir cette nuit là ce qui lui laissa tout le loisir de réfléchir.   
  
- Hé Barton ! Réveilles toi !  
  
- Hein ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? Demanda -t-il en se levant, encore un peu endormi.   
  
- Non. Je veux que tu m'aides à m'habiller et à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant. Ensuite tous les deux nous irons regarder le lever du soleil. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.   
  
Trowa n'était pas certain de tout comprendre au film mais il comprenait l'intrigue principal. Wufei avait décidé de se battre.   
  
(1) Episode 4.   
  
(2) Cela ne signifie pas que Wufei oublie Meiran mais ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un savent peut-être que parfois malgré l'attachement que l'on avait pour cette personne, ses traits deviennent plus flous dans votre mémoire...   
  
(3) oui maître Ioda... 


	3. mea culpa 3

J'ai finalement réussis à le pondre ce troisième chapitre ! :-) J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette fic et d'avoir prit un moment pour me dire qu'elle vous plaisait, c'est très important pour moi. Merci donc à Deedo elf démone, à Death slave, à Katoru 87, à Antina, à Squallinou, à Mélisandre,et à Daisuki. J'espère que je n'oublie personne et que cette fin vous conviendra. Bonne lectures à toutes.  
  
Mea culpa Chapitre 3  
  
Lorsque Wufei pénétra dans la cuisine avec Trowa, bien après le levé du soleil,les autres étaient déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dire qu'ils furent surpris de sa présence serait un euphémisme, ils étaient estomaqués, ils ne s'attendait pas à un changement aussi radical du jour au lendemain. Le chinois, habillé de jeans et d'un pull irlandais blanc, fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table en essayant de ne pas heurter trop de meuble. Malgré son handicape il avait une prestance que beaucoup aurait pu lui envier. Il avait retrouvé sa grâce naturelle et son air de prince en exil. Le français retira l'une des chaises pour qu'il puisse s'installer puis s'assit à son tour. Quatre, incertain, se demanda si malgré le calme apparent de l'asiatique il ne serait pas sage de sortir de son champs de vision. Il ne souhaitait pas avoir à subir encore une fois ses reproches, il était déjà bien assez conscient de son erreur. De plus ce n'était probablement pas très bon pour la santé de wufei d'être constamment sur les nerfs. Heero se leva puis revint avec une tasse pour son ami.  
  
- Winner. Interpella Wufei.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas me passer la théière s'il te plaît ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Quatre était habituellement un garçon très intelligent mais là il faut bien avouer qu'il affichait un air un peu abruti qui ne l'avantageait guère. Il ne comprenais pas où était l'insulte. Se pouvait-il que wufei lui adresse la parole pour lui dire autre chose que des méchancetés ? Peut-être qu'il comptait l'ébouillanter avec la tasse...  
  
- Oui... Tu sais le truc où l'on met de l'eau bouillante avec un petit sachet qui trempe dedans et qui donne à l'eau une agréable couleur dorée... Précisa Wufei moqueur.  
  
Duo qui était en réalité le plus proche de l'objet en question le poussa doucement vers Quatre. Celui-ci le saisit et rempli délicatement la tasse en grès que l'asiatique lui tendait.  
  
- Je... Quatre toussota. J'ai fait un cake hier... Si tu en veux... Je crois que tu aimes ça...  
  
En fait Wufei adorait le cake et personne dans cette maison ne l'ignorait surtout pas Quatre. Il l'aimait tout particulièrement aromatisé avec une pointe de kirsch et truffé de cerises confites. Comme par hasard c'était celui qu'avait fait l'arabe. Le jeune homme s'attendait à une remarque du style "Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton cake !" mais rien ne vint. Wufei hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer et lui sourit lorsqu'il saisit le morceau de gâteau. L'arabe faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Allah qu'il était beau ! Ce sourire là il était bien certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Wufei conscient de son charisme repoussa en arrière ses cheveux détachés, mais ceux-ci, rebelles comme leur propriétaire, revinrent à la même place. Évidemment tout le monde se demandait où était le piège. Par certains regards Wufei semblait presque draguer Quatre. Duo suspectait le chinois de vouloir séduire son ami pour jouer au chat et à la souris jusqu'à ce que celui-ci devienne fou de douleur. Trowa pensait qu'il le mettait en confiance afin de lui asséner au moment il ne s'y attendrait pas le coup de grâce, c'était comme appâter un animal sauvage et l'abattre alors que la bête était toute proche et qu'elle ne se méfiait plus. Heero plus terre à terre songeait à un piège à moustique électrique. L'insecte vole gaiement vers la lumière mauve attrayante et là en un millième de seconde il est totalement grillé. La chaise électrique du moustique ! Pendant que toutes ces pensées joyeuses occupaient nos amis, Wufei buvait tranquillement son thé et dégustait sa part de gâteau comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait. Quatre lui se débattait entre la méfiance et l'espoir. En fin stratège il savait que le pilote 05 jouait peut-être la comédie mais son cœur ne voulait rien entendre, rien d'autre que la voix charmeuse et un peu rauque de wufei.  
  
- Tu m'écoutes Winner ?  
  
- Naturellement. Tu parlais de... Excuse moi, en fait j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.  
  
Le chinois s'abstint de tout commentaire désagréable et réitéra sa requête.  
  
- Je te demandais si tu serais tenté par une partie d'échec.  
  
- Bien sûr. Avec plaisir.

Au fil des jours Wufei remarqua qu'il était sous constante surveillance, il n'était jamais seul avec Quatre, ses gestes, ses paroles étaient épiées et analysées. Tout bien réfléchit, qu'il ait à nouveau l'envie de s'en sortir n'étonnait pas ses coéquipiers même si le changement s'était effectué de manière un peu rapide, c'était un battant après tout, un pilote de Gundam. Mais qu'il soit subitement si gentil avec Quatre alors qu'il avait été si odieux ces derniers temps, là c'était suspect. En réalité le simple fait que Wufei soit doux avec quelqu'un était louche et qu'il ait l'air si serein dans son état, lui qui était une vraie boule de nerfs, ça c'était carrément surnaturel. Mais contre toute attente le comportement du chinois perdura, il semblait encore instable par moment mais sa mauvaise humeur ne durait jamais et ne se manifestait plus de la même façon.   
Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Quatre. Ils discutaient, jouaient à différents jeux de sociétés, écoutaient de la musique, et se promenaient aux alentours, là où le terrain n'était pas impraticable pour le fauteuil de Wufei. Ils apprenaient à vraiment se connaître et l'arabe découvrait un côté du jeune homme qu'il n'avait que soupçonné et qu'il aimait d'avantage chaque jour. Il était déjà profondément attaché à l'asiatique avant leur séjour ici, mais à présent il savait qu'il serait l'unique amour de sa vie. C'était l'amour avec un grand A, celui dont parle les poètes, celui dont tout le monde rêve. Il ne parvenait pas se raisonner et même si Wufei lui tendait un piège comme le suspectaient les autres il était près à l'accepter. D'ailleurs le tacticien en lui avait réalisé que le chinois pouvait très bien se prendre à son propre jeu et Quatre était décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses se passent ainsi. Même si le but de Wufei était d'attaquer, il ouvrait une brèche pour cela, c'était à lui de savoir s'y engouffrer. Ses coéquipiers commettaient parfois la même erreur que ses ennemis. Ils le sous estimaient à cause de sa "gueule d'ange". Mais Quatre n'était pas une de ces créature céleste parfaite. Il pouvait se montrer aussi retors que n'importe qui, voir plus, et buté comme un âne. A présent qu'il était parvenu à gérer le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers son ami il se sentait plus déterminé que jamais. Les Winner n'avaient pas pour habitude de renoncer à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un qui leur tenait à cœur. Ce n'étaient pas les bons sentiments qui permettaient d'acquérir un empire mais la volonté et l'ambition. Son père n'aurait pas permis que son unique héritier mâle soit une petite chose fragile et sans défense, par contre qu'il donne cette impression était une arme redoutable. Lors de leur premier affrontement Wufei avait reproché à Norin de le prendre pour un faible, de porter un jugement basé uniquement sur son apparence mais Wufei avait fait la même chose avec Quatre et aujourd'hui cela se retournait contre lui. Sans en avoir l'air l'arabe se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. Il tissait une toile autour de sa "victime". Duo fut le premier à comprendre que la situation s'était inversée. Le gibier n'était pas celui que l'on pensait. Comme dans la comptine le lapin avait un fusil et le chasseur risquait de se faire plomber le derrière ! C'était même plutôt amusant de voir Wufei essayer d'envoûter le blond puis faire machine arrière avec un air presque paniqué dès que celui-ci répondait de manière enthousiaste. Charmeur et un peu provocateur le pilote 04 dévoilait sa vraie nature. Le jeu des apparences dans le cas de ses deux là se révélait particulièrement instructif. c'était comme découvrir qu'un chat dissimule un tigre et qu'un tigre dissimule un chat !  
  
Même s'il comprenait leurs doutes, Wufei n'avaient jamais eut aucune des mauvaises pensées que ses amis lui avaient généreusement prêtés. Assister à la mort de Quatre lui avait permis de réaliser combien il tenait à lui. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher son esprit de ces terribles images, elles l'avaient ébranlé jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.   
Ce qui expliquait son comportement déconcertant et parfois un peu lunatique, c'était le simple fait qu'une partie de lui était naturellement portée vers Quatre (et il avait décidé qu'il était inutile de lutter contre ce penchant), mais l'autre... Ça lui avait fait mal de le reconnaître... L'autre avait peur et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La moins importante était que Wufei n'avait aucune expérience relationnelle. Il avait été marié certes, mais cela avait été son unique essai aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes, et il s'était révélé plutôt catastrophique sur le plan intime. On les avaient mariés sans tenir compte de leurs aspirations, puis alors qu'ils avaient tout juste treize ans, on les avaient mis dans une chambre nuptiale avec la recommandation de copuler, tandis qu'une aïeule attendait qu'ils aient terminé pour examiner Meiran et s'assurer qu'elle avait bien été déflorée. Un moment aussi détestable pour lui que pour sa très jeune épouse. Après cette "nuit de noce" ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas renouveler leur "accouplement", c'était bien le seul point sur lequel ils avaient été d'accord. Aujourd'hui il flirtait un peu avec Sally de temps à autre mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, le médecin ne se montrait pas trop entreprenante et cela lui convenait tout à fait, ça lui permettait de laisser stagner la situation. Il ne savait donc pas trop comment s'y prendre pour séduire, il suivait son instinct et les conseils d'un site qu'il avait trouvé sur le pc de Yui "Comment séduire l'homme qui vous plaît en dix leçons." Le second point qui le dérangeait, découlait du premier, il le trouvait encore plus humiliant car il était d'ordre purement sexuel et pratique. En un mot comme en cent le chinois se sentait dans la peau d'une pucelle effarouchée qui serre les cuisses dès que se présente la menace du vit dominateur. Parce que, autre point important qui ennuyait Wufei, c'est que dans ses fantasmes il était "la poupée que l'on déshabille" comme le dit si bien la chanson, et il pressentait que Quatre, malgré les apparences, était un dominateur aussi bien au niveau mental que physique. Cela se voyait dans son comportement actuel. Il s'était leurré en pensant que le jeune arabe puisse être un faible. Si au début il avait cru mener le jeu il avait vite déchanté. Quatre prenait les choses en mains de manière magistrale... Au sens figuré naturellement, encore que s'il le laissait faire... Là encore wufei avait fait appel à Internet surfant de sites informatifs en sites pornos qu'il trouvait plus effrayants qu'excitants. Au bout du compte cela ne l'aidait pas du tout et il avait décidé de laisser les choses suivrent leur cours et d'improviser au fur et à mesure si besoin était. Cela faisait des jours que les deux hommes jouaient au chat et à la souris, et Wufei du admettre que se retrouver dans le rôle de la souris ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il prenait même soin de s'arrêter de temps à autre pour être bien certain de ne pas distancer le chat, encore qu'il y eut fort peu de chance car ce félin là courrait vite ! On pouvait dire qu'en ce moment Wufei était un allumeur. Mettre le feu lui plaisait mais l'idée de l'éteindre le rendait plutôt timoré. L' autre raison qui empêchait Wufei de céder c'était sa paralysie. Il était possible qu'elle soit temporaire mais elle pouvait très bien être définitive. Il refusait d'imposer un invalide à qui que ce soit. Sa fierté et son sens de l'honneur s'y opposaient totalement. D'ailleurs après les prochains examens, si le diagnostique confirmait une paralysie définitive, il était décidé à partir. Il avait renoncé à ses idées suicidaires et faisait tout son possible pour affronter la situation mais si ses jambes restaient inertes il ne pourrait plus combattre et par conséquent devrait s'éloigner des gboys. Cette pensée le minait, il n'aurait jamais cru y être si attaché, c'était arrivé sans qu'il s'en rende compte, de manière sournoise. Mais le plus difficile serait de quitter Quatre. Il était habitué à sa présence et à ses sourires. Tout chez l'arabe lui manquerait, ses conversations,son odeur,le timbre de sa voix, sa douceur... Rien que d'y penser il se sentait déjà triste et seul. Il croyait pourtant l'aimer cette solitude... Mais c'était avant. Avant d'avoir des amis comme eux, avant d'être amoureux, avant d'avoir réaliser qu'éprouver des sentiments ne rendait pas faible. En résumé Wufei se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin de donner un sens à sa vie et jusqu'ici la guerre contre l'alliance puis contre Oz avait parfaitement rempli cet office, mais qu'en était-il à présent ? Ca ne lui suffisait plus.  
Quatre, qui donnait l'impression de lire, observait Wufei depuis un moment déjà. Malgré le visage calme qu'affichait l'asiatique il sentait la tempête qui faisait rage en lui. Ses incertitudes, sa peur... Il ne pouvait pas en saisir la nature exact mais il la pressentait. Il comprenait les hésitations de son ami. Réorienter sa vie était quelque chose d'énorme et d'effrayant. S'affronter soi même était un dur combat. Le tord qu'avait Wufei c'était de vouloir faire cela tout seul alors que Quatre ne demandait qu'à le soutenir, il était même prêt à le porter à bout de bras le temps qu'il faudrait. L'arabe se leva et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le chinois.  
  
- C'est l'heure de ton massage tu viens.   
  
Chaque jour un des pilotes massait les jambes de wufei pour entretenir les muscles et la circulation sanguine. Il fallait absolument les empêcher de s'atrophier. Wufei haussa un sourcil pour manifester sa surprise.  
  
- Je croyais que c'était au tour de Yui.  
  
- Je l'ai soudoyé pour qu'il me cède son tour.  
  
- Pardon ?   
  
- Ben oui, c'est le seul moment où je peux t'enlever ton pantalon et te caresser sans que tu cris au viol. Plaisanta Quatre avec une lueur friponne dans le regard.  
  
- Un homme comme toi... Avec des valeurs... Ne profiterait pas d'un malade n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- La seule chose qui explique que tu ne sois pas passer à la casserole mon petit schtroumpf grognon c'est les recommandations de Sally. Repos absolu. Et tu te rendras compte un jour, avec un bonheur absolu j'en suis certain, que lorsque l'on fait l'amour avec moi ce n'est absolument pas reposant.   
  
Quatre fut amusé de voir le chinois rougir. Il faisait tout pour que cela se produise car il le trouvait vraiment craquant dans ces moments là. Cela lui donnait envie de le protéger et de le câliner. Mais surtout Wufei ne s'inquiétait plus de son avenir et Quatre voulait qu'il se concentre sur sa guérison. Si elle n'avait pas lieu ils aviseraient à se moment là. Quatre aida Wufei à s'allonger sur son lit et à retirer ses jeans. Il déposa une noisette de baume à l'odeur camphrée au creux de ses mains, les réchauffa en les frottant l'une contre l'autre puis les appliqua sur la peau ambrée, en mouvements circulaires. Peu à peu ses gestes se firent plus familiers que ne l'aurait été ceux d'un kiné, enfin un kiné honnête cela va sans dire. Du coin de l'œil il voyait Wufei le surveiller et sentait son corps frissonner sous ses doigts. Quatre s'enhardit, il montait plus haut que ne le réclamait la situation, effleurant de temps à autre, comme par inadvertance, le sexe de Wufei. Le chinois ferma les yeux et pour la première fois s'abandonna aux caresses sans chercher à dissimuler l'érection qu'elles provoquèrent lorsque les mains insidieuses de Quatre s'aventurèrent entre ses jambes pour honorer la peau sensible à l'intérieure des cuisses. Il ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il percevait ce contact de manière plus appuyé que les jours précédents mais Quatre lui en était conscient. Cela signifiait que Wufei retrouvait une vraie sensibilité dans ses membres inférieurs. Il abandonna Wufei sans préavis et se jeta sur le téléphone pour prévenir Sally. Il connecta sur son portable l'appareil qui empêchait de les localiser lors de leurs appels puis composa le numéro avec fébrilité. Le chinois qui retrouvait ses bonnes habitudes rouscailla devant ce manque de considération jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne de quoi son ami parlait avec le médecins.  
  
- Je t'assure Sal, il est on ne peut plus sensible ! Malgré son sérieux il ne pu s'empêcher de gratifier Wufei d'un sourire ironique en caressant son sexe toujours tendu de son regard clair mais pas innocent du tout. L'asiatique allait s'énerver, mais même s'il souhaitait plus que tout connaître les conclusions de la jeune femme une idée plus brillante traversa son cerveau matois. Sous l'œil étonné et avide de Quatre il glissa une main indiscrète sous l'élastique de son caleçon tandis que son autre main s'égarait sur son buste. Jamais Wufei ne se serait cru capable d'une telle chose et pourtant ça l'excitait de se donner du plaisir devant l'arabe qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre ce que le médecin lui expliquait. Quatre en pleine confusion ce délectait de cette vision libertine. L'asiatique oublieux de sa présence s'adonnait sans retenu au piège délicieux de l'onanisme. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieur avec une sensualité presque innocente malgré son occupation qui elle ne l'était pas du tout. L'arabe qui perdait de plus en plus le fil de la conversation sentait sa propre virilité réclamer à corps et à cris que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Il l'ignora et préféra se perdre dans la brume de plaisir qui troublaient les prunelles sombres de Wufei. Le voyant accélérer le mouvement il raccrocha après avoir promis de rappeler et s'allongea sur le lit près du chinois. Il déposa sa bouche impatiente sur les lèvres martyrisées dans un baiser doux mais impérieux qui ne souffrait aucun refus. Tandis que sa langue charmait celle de wufei par de tendres caresses, il saisit le poignet du jeune homme pour immobiliser sa main. Il prenait garde de bien rester sur le côté pour ne pas imposer son poids afin de ne pas faire de mal au chinois, son dos restait fragile. Wufei glissa ses mains sous le chandail de l'arabe heureux de pouvoir enfin frôler cet épiderme tentateur, même si renoncer à la jouissance qu'il avait senti si proche était difficile. Avec un sursaut de plaisir, il constata que les doigts de son ami remplaçaient avantageusement les siens. Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche ardente de Quatre. Ce dernier s'arrangeait pour retarder l'éjaculation de son amant avec un sadisme dont on ne l'aurait pas soupçonné. Il délaissa les lèvres gourmandes et souleva le pull pour couvrir le torse de baisers incendiaires. Il agaça un téton puis laissa sa langue suivre le sentier tentateur qui conduisait à son nombril puis plus bas... Les mains de Wufei se crispèrent sur les cheveux blond lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Quatre titiller son sexe. Le jeune arabe aurait bien aimé jouer plus longtemps mais il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable tant que Wufei n'aurait pas bénéficier d'un examen médical certifiant sa guérison totale. Il intensifia donc le délicieux va et vient de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se senti au bord du gouffre le chinois tenta de repousser Quatre pour ne pas se répandre entre ses lèvres mais son ami l'ignora trop heureux de partager enfin une telle intimité. Wufei terrassé par l'orgasme n'insista pas, c'était tellement bon... Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits qu'il se sentit un peu gêné par son abandon et surtout pour avoir ignorer le plaisir de Quatre. En parfait égoïste il s'était contenté de prendre sans rien donner et il se sentait à présent dans la peau d'un voleur et de ce que l'on nommait vulgairement un mauvais coup. Il aurait voulut se rattraper mais se sentait gauche maintenant que son corps était rassasié même si ce n'était que momentané. Il n'osait plus regarder son ami en face.  
  
- Je suis désolé...   
  
- De Quoi ? Demanda Quatre perplexe dont la seule ambition avait été de donner un bref moment de plaisir à Wufei et non de se livrer à une orgie.  
  
- Tu le sais très bien... Je ne me suis pas montré tellement à la hauteur... On peut dire que j'ai été complètement nul ! C'est tout juste si ce n'était pas une éjaculation précoce...  
  
De toute évidence Wufei était mortifié après cette première expérience et ce n'était pas du tout ce que souhaitait Quatre.  
  
- Ho je vois... Rassure toi, faire l'amour comme des bêtes n'était pas le but. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te rappellerais tes devoirs lorsque tu seras guéri ! Conclut-il avec en petit rire. Maintenant que je connaîs ta saveur tu n'as plus aucune chance de m'échapper.  
  
- Et si je reste paralysé ?   
  
- Cela ne nous empêchera pas d'avoir une vie et une sexualité aussi normales que possible. Je t'aime Wufei, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, tout le reste est secondaire pour moi.  
  
- Sois réaliste, si c'est le cas je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous. Un autre pilote s'occupera de Nataku, j'en ai déjà discuté avec Maître O.   
  
- Si tu n'es plus pilote tu feras autre chose voilà tout, il y a d'autres possibilité pour servire notre cause. Je ne te laisserais pas partir Wufei même si je dois t'attacher au pied du lit.   
  
- Nous nous déplaçons souvent et parfois nous devons fuir très rapidement... Que se passera t-il si les troupes d'Oz débarquent dans une planque et qu'il n' y a que moi ? Cloué dans un fauteuil je n'irais pas bien loin...   
  
- Tu comptes t'évaporer dans la nature c'est cela ? Nouvelle identité ?  
  
Wufei hocha la tête pour acquiescer n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur sa voix.   
  
- Je ne sais pas encore comment nous ferons mais je ne renoncerais pas à toi, sauf si tu ne m'aimes pas. Est-ce que c'est le cas Wufei ?   
  
L'asiatique savait que le mieux pour tout les deux serait qu'il réponde oui mais perdu dans la douceur azurée des prunelles océane il ne se sentait pas le courage de mentir.  
  
- Non...   
  
- Dis le... Dis le moi rien qu'une fois s'il te plait...  
  
- Je t'aime Quatre.  
  
- Alors tout ira bien.  
  
"Fauteuil roulant ou pas je ferais en sorte que tout aille bien" songea le pilote 04. "Je construirais notre avenir et je te rendrais heureux, je te le jure..."   
  
Ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent ainsi, allongés sur le lit en contemplant par la fenêtre la lande verdoyante et le ciel gris de novembre. Confiants et apaisés.

Le 24 décembre  
  
La lande, enveloppé par une brume dense et opalescente, était à présent recouverte d'un léger voile neigeux qui donnait à l'endroit des allures spectrales. Les chemins étaient plus difficilement praticables et assuraient par conséquent aux jeunes hommes une certaine tranquilité même s'ils restaient sur leur garde. Ils avaient fait provision de nourriture et de bois pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'au début de janvier. Malgré le risque, les pilotes avaient décidé de rester dans ce pavillon qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitaient quitter. Juste pour quelques temps, ils voulaient connaître la sensation d'avoir une maison et une famille. Ils voulaient fêter noël comme des millions d'autres personnes. Après cela ils retrouveraient leur vie de soldat. Ils vivaient avec le poids d'un passé difficile et celui d'un avenir incertain alors pour cette fois ils désiraient profiter du présent sans se poser de question, oublier le monde instable qui semblait refuser tout idée de paix. Duo avait coupé un arbre et aidé par Quatre et Heero il le décorait tant bien que mal avec des babioles. Wufei et Trowa essayaient de préparer un repas de réveillon à grand renfort de recettes trouvées sur le net. Une douce odeur de brownies au chocolat se rependait dans la petite habitation, elle titillait les narines et creusaient les estomacs. Wufei les retira du four puis les déposa dans une grande assiette en grés. Quatre, lassé par la décoration, Vient rejoindre sont amant. Il déposa un baiser affectueux dans le coup du chinois puis examina les gâteaux.  
  
- Il ne sont pas un peu grillé ?  
  
Wufei lui jeta un regard noir.   
  
- Ils sont bien cuit voilà tout.   
  
- C'est une façon de dire les choses.   
  
Le chinois posa ses points sur ses hanches et se haussa presque sur la pointe des pieds pour toiser son amant de toute sa hauteur.   
  
- Aurais tu des réclamations par hasard.  
  
Quatre eut un sourire plus énigmatique que celui du sphinx.   
  
- Non mais une sollicitation cela se pourrait bien...   
  
Il se colla avec sensualité contre l'asiatique puis caressa ses fesses rondes et musclées de manière suggestive. Trowa toussota pour rappeler sa présence mais voyant que cela ne donnait rien il préféra rejoindre Heero et Duo qui eux, Dieu merci, regardaient sagement la télévision. Le français était heureux d'être parmi ses amis, surtout depuis que Wufei avait recouvré l'usage de ses jambes, mais lui aussi aurait bien aimé être près de l'homme qu'il aimait. Un peu rêveur et nostalgique il se demanda ce que Zech ferait en cette nuit de Noël, s'il pensait à lui. Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque la paix serait rétablie, ils pourraient attendre minuit blotti l'un contre l'autre et oublier qu'à un moment de leur vie ils avaient été ennemis.  
  
Fin


End file.
